


Stone

by VengefulHybrid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 10 percent shark, Gargoyle Jake, M/M, Shark morph Dirk, monsterstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengefulHybrid/pseuds/VengefulHybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake wants them to wait until they're the same age before letting his curse freeze them both in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone

Dirk lazed in the water, dragging his finger across the grassy verge his front half was splayed across. He was waiting for the sun to finally set so that his boyfriend would finally come out of the magic induced stone form that was sitting cross-legged in front of him. Hauling himself out of the water, Dirk lay down with his head on Jake’s lap and watched the sun finally dip below the horizon until it had all gone dark. Below his head, the hard granite feel of Jake began to fade away.

He knew what it looked like from evenings spent wishing he could hold his hand as he became stone in the morning. It started with his horns, a soft green glow slowly spreading from inside him. His eyes would light up and blink slowly as the light moved down from his horns and to his face and body and all along him until he was completely encased in the soft light. When it faded, he was back. Silly grin and stupid looking shorts and he was running his fingers through Dirk’s hair and laughing at him already.

“Hi.”

Jake’s grin became larger and he leant down to nuzzle his nose against Dirk’s hair softly. “Hello to you too, old chum.”

Jake’s lingo was stuck in the past. It was a ghastly mashup of the centuries he’d lived through. Dirk found it oddly charming but he wouldn’t actually tell Jake that. Their relationship was an odd one. Jake was waiting until Dirk was his biological age before he’d begin freezing them both in time during the day. It’d been two years since they’d met each other, when Dirk looked barely a scrap of a pup and would still whine to himself when he lost a tooth. Jake had settled next to the lake that Dirk “was absolutely not stuck in” for the day and had woken up to a lap full of teenage shark boy.

“Guess whose birthday it is today.” Dirk said, lifting himself up to straddle Jake’s lap.

“Is it the cute little dryad who lives in the willow tree?” Jake ran his hands up and down Dirk’s back, and then settled one on the base of his thick tail and the other on his shoulder blades. They both liked to be as close as possible.

“No, idiot.” Dirk rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, knowing Jake was just messing him around. “It’s mine. We’re both officially the same age.”

Jake smiled and kissed him, feeling Dirk’s tail move against the grass listening to the end of it swish through the water. “Well! I think a celebration is in order, isn’t it?”

Dirk’s smile turned sly and he spread his hands over Jake’s shoulders. Dirk’s hands and feet were scaled and rough up to his elbows and knees, with webbed fingers and toes to help him swim, but luckily his boyfriend was made out of stone and they’d never had a problem with it. He pushed Jake backwards into the grass and settled himself down his hips until his ass was pressed against Jake’s swelling dick.

“I agree.”

He rocked his hips against the gargoyle beneath him until Jake was breathing heavily and pushing at his shorts despite Dirk intentionally getting in the way. He wanted to draw it out a little longer than their usual hurried trysts. The sun rose too soon for his liking. Dirk ran his claws down the length of his boyfriend’s stone chest and watched him arch into the touch. They were short and a little blunt from use but it was enough to give a sharp enough sensation that Jake craved.

“Enough teasing Dirk, please?” Jake stared up at the shark boy perched on his crotch before gripping his hips and grinding his hard dick against the bare swell of Dirk’s ass.

Dirk gasped and squirmed at the feeling, his toes curling against the grass, and for a brief moment he shut his eyes tight and just enjoyed himself. When he was finished revelling in the sensation of Jake’s dick, he knelt up enough to pull the tan shorts from Jake’s legs. He didn’t even know why he wore them. No one had any modesty about that sort of thing anymore. Jake had said they were sentimental once. With the shorts gone, Dirk could freely grind against the hardness of his boyfriend’s cock. Both of Dirk’s shark-like cocks throbbed and ached to be touched and he lay flat against Jake and rutted against him until Jake had to all but physically pull him off lest they both cum too early.

They kissed hard, all fangs and tongue and desperation, until their breathing was hard and laboured and they fought to breathe just through their noses and when they pulled away the two were connected with a thin line of spit that snapped wetly onto their chins. Tugging his leg, Jake rearranged Dirk until his head was by Jake’s cock and he could see just how much the gargoyle wanted this. Wanted him, wanted everything he could give him.

Dirk’s tongue licked a long stripe along the cock in front of him, busying himself with losing everything to the feel of the heavy cock in his mouth while underneath him Jake did the same. It was difficult for his gargoyle to get both in his mouth but one was more than perfect to Dirk. Having Jake smother him with attention for the time he was awake would have been enough for the lonely boy but he had decided to take the relationship further and it felt like Dirk would suffocate from his love. He delighted in the feeling of Jake swallowing around him and went back to the long wet licks from tip to base.

Sometimes his teeth could make it difficult to give Jake a blowjob, but he put it down to being part of a challenge; to pleasure his boyfriend and to not split his lips open on the row of triangular teeth in his jaw. So far he was doing well. He’d suck on the head and circle his tongue around it and up and down the thick length in front of him while squeezing and rubbing what he couldn’t quite get to. Underneath him, Jake’s moans were getting longer and louder the more Dirk worked him over. His hips bucked slightly, pushing his cock deeper into the shark boy’s mouth. He curled his arm around Dirk’s hips and smoothed his hand over the skin of his ass before rubbing his fingers over his asshole. Dirk gasped around the cock in his mouth and pushed back against the fingers rubbing maddening circles against him.

Jake’s release was swiftly building inside him, pushing against the dam walls that were his patience. It felt like heat inside him and he could barely keep together when Dirk was swallowing so enthusiastically around him. It was all he could do to just match the pace that Dirk was setting on his own cock. Jake spread his legs wider, hips twitching slightly against Dirk’s mouth still and he moaned openly.

“Dirk I’m going to cum-!” It was all he could do to try and warn him before Dirk took him down to the root and swallowed everything he had to give.

Before he would let himself be taken over by the post coital haze, Jake returned the favour and engulfed Dirk in the same way. He pushed one of his fingers slowly into the shark boy, just up to the first knuckle, but it was enough to have Dirk’s hips shake with pleasure before he came right down Jake’s throat.

Dirk rolled off of his boyfriend before he collapsed and lay out, exhausted, in the grass. He took deep, calming breaths and peered over at peered over at Jake who was doing something similar.

“What a celebration, eh?” Dirk smirked a little and wriggled over to lay head to head with the gargoyle.

“Indubitably,” Jake laughed “and I would gladly do it again to see the look on your face.”

A blush crept up Dirk’s neck and cheeks but he kept his face straight and flicked Jake on the nose. “Get your shorts back on.”

Jake wrinkled his nose and kissed the top of Dirk’s head. After pulling on the shorts, he stood up and stretched his arms widely and flared the giant pair of wings he kept magically retracted when they weren’t in use. “How would you like to get out of this pond?” He asked.

“You gonna spirit me away to parts unknown?”

“Something like that. It might take a couple of nights but the sea isn’t too far away from here.”

“The sea, huh. I wouldn’t mind visiting that with you.”

Jake smiled and sat down with crossed legs and ushered Dirk into his lap. “Then to the sea we shall go.”

His wings spread out and curled around them just as the sun’s rays were beginning to light up the morning. The green light enveloped them, trapping both the gargoyle and his shark boy in unbreakable stone until the next night.


End file.
